phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo (Bow Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Music Store Discovery Apollo: My luck sucks! Why'd you have to come with me? Apollo: I see you like, every day on the battlefield! It's my day off, leave me alone! Apollo: *Sigh* I was supposed to go shopping today with my big sis, Artemis. Apollo: The string on her bow broke, so she's stuck fixing that. Apollo: You should be doing that for her! It's the least you could do for my sis! Apollo: What're you trying to pull? I'm not a kid, ya know! Apollo: Giving me candy isn't going to make everything better! Apollo: Let's just get the shopping done with already, so I can go help my sis! Apollo: *Gasp* Apollo: That shop... She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, fixated on a certain store. Nothing the commander said could snap her out of it. Her eyes simply sparkled with delight at seeing this, a musical instrument shop. Episode 2: Harpsong Apollo: Huh? N-No, it's not like I wanna go in! Apollo: ... And I'm not staring, I'm not! Not even a peek! Apollo: We can go in?! ...I mean, if you insist. Apollo: "Uhh, there's lots here," as if you know what you're talking about. Of course, they have everything! Apollo: Wow... Look at this harp, it's beautiful! Apollo: Do I like it? Yeah, I like it. Like it lots. ---- Question 1=''"I'd like to hear you play it."'' Apollo: There ya go, sucking up again! *Sigh* If you really want me to...okay. |-|Question 2=''"I wonder how it sounds."'' Apollo: It's got a great sound. Not like you could tell, or anything. |-|Question 3=''"I asked, they said you can test it out."'' Apollo: They did? Great! And, um, thanks for checking and stuff. ---- Apollo: I'll just play it a little, then. 'Kay? Taking the harp in her hands, she finally smiled for the first time today. Seeing her act her own age was very adorable. Episode 2: Happy Harp Apollo: I'm not as good as my sis, but I can play a little. Just a little. Apollo: Okay, here goes nothing. Apollo: ♪ ♪ ... ♪ ... ♪ ♪ ♪ ... ♪ ♪ ... ♪ ♪ Apollo: And that's it! I didn't mean to play so long, but it was just so much fun! Apollo: What's the matter? You're all so quiet... Apollo: You're clapping? For me? There's so many of you... Did I do that good? Apollo: I don't need to hide my talents? Well, I wasn't trying to hide it or anything... Apollo: I do like music, but... Well... ---- Question 1=''"I bet you really love music."'' Apollo: Y-Yeah, but instruments aren't cheap. Too pricey for me. |-|Question 2=''"I bet you've always wanted a harp."'' Apollo: Of course I would! But I can't, not with my allowance... |-|Question 3=''"I bet you dreamed of being a musician."'' Apollo: I'd love to jam with Sis someday, but that's just a dream. I could never be a musician! ---- Apollo: Wha?! I can have this? Really, mister shop keep? Apollo: "Small price to pay for music so sweet"? Aww... *Sniff* Thank you so much! Apollo: My luck rules! Apollo: Maybe it's my playing that brings good luck? Or am I just that darn good? Apollo: I think I'll call this skill "Happy Harp"! Make everybody happy! With harp in hand and a grin on her face, Apollo gained a new luck skill. Apollo: Thanks for what you did back there! Asking the shop keep to let me play and stuff. Apollo: You're pretty sharp, ya know? Picking up on what I wanted like that. Then she bashfully scurried off. Her wonderful smile was sure to bring people as much joy as her music. Apollo: Wait a minute, you forgot all the other stuff we had to buy today! Apollo: Sis is gonna be sooo mad! I take back all the good things I said about you! Category:Character Quest